


Voltron? More l ike meme-tron haha ha  ha...

by Endless_Wolves (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), CHAT FIC!!!!!!!!!!, Demiboy Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hes baby, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'm A Homosexual Karen. I Would Sure Hope So., Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Is On The Swim Team, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Swim Team, Theater Kids, Useless Lesbians, fight me, ha pidge podge, it gets angsty, it might get physical, ok but like, ppl fuck up, rest in pieces children, thats GAY, the gays aren't happy, this is a crack fic LMAO, ur family tree is lgbt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Endless_Wolves
Summary: (I promise the fic isn't as bad as the title and tags and that I actually know where I want to go with it.)Everyone downloaded a new gaming app but got put in random chatrooms and it turns out that everyone has at least heard of each other. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron), Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith & Shiro, Matt Holt/Lance, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Regret 1.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they can all see each other profiles which lists the country they're in and if they're above or below 20 lollololol

_**7 USERS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO THE CHAT** _

**Lance:** Uh ok,,, hi?

**Hunk Garret:** Hi!! My best friends name is Lance lol-

**Lance:** O shit Hunkybear???

**Hunk Garret:** Wait a minute- Lance?!

**Pidge:** lmao this is wild

**Pidge:** I have no idea who you all are but this is great

**Keith K:** y'all*

**Lance:** chaotic energy, you cowboy, they can stay

**Hunk Garret:** Lance you can't just friend people you don't know

**Lance:** watch me Hunk, watch me.

**Shiro T:** I like that evryone marked as older than 20 hasn't talked yet

**Keith K:** shut up you boomer

**Shiro T:** betrayed by my own brother, smfh

**Keith K:** omg dad you cursed

**Shiro T:** I'll murder your family

**Keith K:** ur my only family

**Shiro T:** I know.

**Lance: ...**

**Lance:** I can't be the only one that thinks we all know each other. Hunk ur seeing this right??

**Hunk Garret:** Yeah i see it. Can everyone state what college they go/went to? if ur comfortabe with it ofc

**Pidge:** I go to the Garrison

**Keith K:** wait same

**Lance:** me and Hunk go there too. I asume Shiro goes/went to the Garrison too?

**Shiro T:** uh yeah

**Lance:** @ _AlluraAltea @Coran_ sorry for @ing you we need info

**Allura Altea:** I didn't even realize there was a chat! I personally don't go to the Garrison in America but I'm from their base in Britain. Coran works as the head of Sercurity at the one you guys got to!

**Lance:** Ohmygod i just realized that you and Shiro are my idols. I'm so embarassed-

**Allura Altea:** Don't worry about it Lance! We're all just here for the game right? No harm no foul.

**Pidge:** speaking of which, is everyone okay with playing together?

**Keith K:** sure ig

**Lance:** why not?

**Shiro T:** i can only play for a little while but sure

**Hunk Garret:** same as Shiro

**Allura Altea:** I'm down! Coran will be offline for a while, he's got a meeting lol.

**Pidge:** That's fine! I think the minimum players is 5 anyway.

**Allura Altea:** Cool. Let's play


	2. Regret but like,,,, less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is gr8888,,,, also they move to a new chat app cuz why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw when pidge gives out their name as Katie it's not their deadname cuz they still use it sometimes so like,,, don't fight me

_**Group Chat [4:52 pm]** _

**Lance:** I jst realized none of us have properly introduced ourselves lololol

**Shiro T:** Oh your right! We should do that, name age pronouns and a fun fact?

**Pidge:** ok sure I'll start, my name's pidge (katie) i'm 16 my pronouns are they/them and I once broke in to the Garrison's files

**Lance:** I'm Lance, obvi,,, i'm gonna be 20 in like,,, a week,,, he/they and Hunk is the best human ever

**Hunk Garret:** you amazing perfect human,, never change

**Lance:** oml I fucking love you <3 

**Hunk Garret:** <3

**Hunk Garret:** Anyway, my name is p obvious although my real name is like super long and hard to pronounce so we'll keep that for later, I'm 19, he/him and Lance is my soulmate

**Lance:** I love you bby <3 <3 <3

**Hunk Garret:** :3

**Pidge:** wholesome, I hate it

**Lance:** same energy as 'thanks, I hate it'

**Shiro T:** ok then

**Shiro T:** I'm Takashi Shirogane, I'm 27, he/him and Keith is my rat of an adopted brother

**Keith K:** You could have gone for the "I have a robot arm" or the "I'm the best student the Garrison has ever had" route but instead you chose to pick on me. I see how it is.

**Keith K:** anyway,,, sup I'm Jared, I'm 19 and I never learned how to fucking read

**Lance:** how did i not think of that????????????????? I'm a disgrace :(

**Shiro T:** I'll do it for Keith. *coughs and straightens tie* Yeehaw mutherfuckers im a Texan and I like scarin my brother shitless

**Pidge:** lmao rip Keith

**Keith K:** wow, elegant.

**Keith K:** aside from, whatever that was, I'm Keith

**Lance:** yeehaw

**Keith K:** I'm 19, he/him and my brother once threw his arm at me and I had to get stitches

**Shiro T:** it was one time

**Shiro T:** let it go

**Lance:** LET IT GO

**Hunk Garret:** CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEE

**Pidge:** LET IT GO

**Lance:** LET IT GO

**Hunk Garret:** TURN MY BACK AND SLAM THE DOOR

**Lance:** I DON'T CARE WHAT THEYRE GOING TO SAYYY

**Pidge:** LET THE STORM RAGE ON

**Hunk Garret:** the cold never bothered me anyway

**Lance:** and scene

**Keith K:** *clapping* beautiful, amazing, astonishing, she's an icon

**Shiro T:** was this planned? what have I done to deserve this

**Keith K:** you were born for one,

**Shiro T:** I should have left you at that mcdonalds

**Keith K:** but ya didn't

**Shiro T:** screw you

**Pidge:** @ _AlluraAltea_ ma!!! dad cursed!!!!

**Shiro T:** wait why am I the dad?

**Pidge:** you wanna be the mom? I mean ok, but like, I didn't take you for that kind of person

**Shiro T:** I'm not that much older than all of you...

**Allura Altea:** I hate to break it to you Shiro but ur literally more than a decade older than Pidge.

**Shiro T:** D:

**Lance:** Allura u broke him

**Allura Altea:** eh too bad

**Allura Altea:** anyway, my name is Allura, I’m 25, my pronouns are she/her and I’m the first ever female commanding pilot in the British Garrison

**Lance:** this is y she’s one of my icons

**Hunk Garret:** are you sure its not just because you have a crush on her and Shiro 

**Lance:** Hunk!!

**Hunk Garret:** sorry :/

**Allura Altea:** anyway, since Coran has been inactive and probably hasn’t noticed there’s a group chat I can @ him if you’d all like?

**Shiro T:** sure I think we’re all fine with that

**Allura Altea:** Perfect. @ _CoranSmythe_

**Coran Smythe:** oh, hello everyone!

**Allura Altea:** care to introduce yourself to everyone Coran? 

**Coran Smythe:** Oh sure! I’m Coran, ageless, he/him and I’m the head of security at your school apparently.

**Lance:** wait Mr. Smythe???

**Coran Smythe:** oh number 3! I haven’t seen you in a while. I hope that means you’ve been staying out of trouble.

**Lance:** me? Trouble? Never...

**Coran Smythe:** why my boy, you attract trouble like honey attracts bears

**Lance:** hmdjbib that’s not fairrrrr

**Coran Smythe:** fair? Maybe not. Honest? Absolutely.

**Pidge:** ha get rekt 

**Lance:** this is biphobia

**Keith K:** hhahahahaha good

**Lance:** shut up you Texan 

**Shiro T:** Lance you’re in Texas right now

**Lance:** yeah but I don’t live in Texas 

**Allura Altea:** then where do you live?

**Lance:** I usually live in Cuba but I came here for school

**Lance:** and partially because my big brother ran away and came here but that’s prolly too much information so lol

**Keith K:** your brother ran away?

**Lance:** yup. We talk all the time tho I even convinced him to put me as his emergency contact

**Keith K:** that’s good then right?

**Lance:** I mean,, I guess so? I still don’t think he likes me that much

**Pidge:** well that’s a whole can of worms we can open anther time (no offense) but is everyone good with moving to another chat app? Not having nicknames is rlly boring

**Lance:** I’m fine w/ that (none taken)

**Allura Altea:** I think that’s a great idea Pidge, we’ll meet you there?

**Pidge:** yeah I’ll create the server and all that

**Allura Altea:** splendid, send us a link when you’re done

**Pidge:** you got it


End file.
